Déclaration facebookienne
by cchope
Summary: Il y a des déclarations qui auraient tout intérêt à rester sous silence!


Bonjour à toutes

Voici un petit OS que j'avais écrit pour le concours des plus belles déclarations du forum Damn-Addict-Lemon !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Christina

* * *

><p><strong>Déclaration facebookienne<strong>

Comme d'habitude, j'ouvris ma boîte mail, mécaniquement, je passai en revue rapidement les messages, supprimant les quelques spams.

Ma mère, mon chéri et un message sur Facebook. J'aime les messages surtout sur ce support social, c'est toujours des gentillesses entre amis que nous ne fréquentons pas tous les jours ou des anecdotes atypiques.

J'ouvris celui de ma mère, comme d'habitude, elle réclamait des photos de ses petits-enfants en demandant des nouvelles. J'y répondrai plus tard, je passai au suivant.

Jacob, je soupirais dès la première ligne, « _J'ai une boulette dans une des usines je dois m'y arrêter avant de rentrer, pas sûr d'être à l'heure pour récupérer les gamins, tu peux y aller ? Jtm biz_ »

Je soufflais fortement avant de supprimer sa missive, agacée, je l'appellerai depuis la voiture. Le suivant s'afficha.

« Vous avez un message sur Facebook d'Edward Masen … Cliquez sur le lien…. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

J'avais l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner.

Je sentis ma main tremblée alors que je cliquais pour lire.

J'étais impatiente et tout aussi angoissée de découvrir les prochains mots qui allaient s'afficher.

Pourquoi ? Que voulait-il ? Cela fait si longtemps, 11, 12 ans, je n'en savais plus rien.

Cet homme à qui j'avais tout donné mes 15 ans fêtés. Je m'étais complètement abandonnée à lui, pourquoi au final ? Sa trahison, sa fuite.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge quand enfin le texte s'afficha.

« Bella,

Je suis certainement fou, mais surtout pathétique de t'écrire maintenant, mais depuis plus d'un an j'arrive à connaître des brides de ta vie via ton Facebook, mais voilà tu as restreint tous tes accès et ça me rend dingue de ne pouvoir contempler que cette minuscule photo, même si elle est magnifique.

Je pensais au bout de 10 ans t'avoir oublié, tu étais si loin. J'arrivais à faire bonne figure avec uniquement ton souvenir. Comme j'ai été déboussolé, il y a deux ans quand tu es revenue vivre chez tes parents. La première fois que je t'ai vu à la sortie de l'école, j'ai cru à un rêve, j'avais eu le fol espoir que tu étais divorcée.

Mais tu n'es pas restée, à peine trois mois. Si ces derniers ont été de la pure torture de te voir presque tous les jours, de subir ton ignorance, ce n'était rien quand j'ai compris que tu n'étais plus là. Tu étais reparti, loin, très loin de moi, redevenant inaccessible.

J'aurais dû le savoir que ce n'était que temporaire, le temps de je ne sais quoi. Cette voiture ridiculement chère qui était là les fins de semaine et qui me narguait devant chez tes parents aurait dû m'alerter. J'avais bêtement cru que c'était ses droits de visite.

Je me souviendrai toujours de ce vendredi soir à la sortie de l'école, quand j'avais pris le chemin le plus long pour rentrer chez moi, juste dans l'espoir de t'apercevoir. Habituellement tu n'avais pas conscience de ce qui t'entourait, tu parlais et souriais à tes gamins, mais cette fois-ci j'avais pu enfin plonger mes prunelles dans les tiennes.

J'en avais été abasourdi toute la fin de semaine et je vois encore ce regard quand je ferme les yeux.

Je n'avais pas compris que c'était la dernière fois que je le croisais.

Depuis je te tracte sur la toile.

Je sais, je ne suis qu'un pervers, un connard, un abruti qui a gâché sa vie, il y a 12 ans.

J'ai rencontré l'être le plus pur qui soit et le plus innocent, le plus convoité et j'avais eu la chance que son regard se pose sur moi.

J'avais quitté la brune de l'époque qui me servait de vide couille les fins de semaine, pour conquérir ton cœur et tu m'avais laissé approcher, malgré ton jeune âge. Tu étais si belle, si timide.

Mais tu étais si différente. Si je pouvais faire craquer toutes les meufs avec ma grosse cylindrée, toi elle t'effrayait. C'était si facile d'emmener y faire un tour une fille et de l'emballer dans les sous-bois à l'abri des indiscrets, mais toi non. Tu avais cette peur incontrôlable des motos, me rendant dépendant de ma mère pour qu'elle me prête sa voiture ou de mes amis pour que nous puissions faire des sorties tous ensemble.

Je devais réapprendre à flirter, réapprendre à séduire, à emballer une fille. Jamais je ne m'étais donné autant de mal pour quelqu'un. Mais surtout il fallait que j'apprenne à patienter. Je désirais tellement ton corps, j'étais actif depuis plus de 5 ans ayant perdu ma virginité à 14 ans alors que toi et tes 14 ans étiez telle une fleur qui ne demande qu'à s'ouvrir.

Tu te souviens de cet épisode, chez la blonde d'Emmett, auprès de la piscine ? Tu n'avais pas de maillot alors tu étais avec long tee-shirt qui ne cachait nullement tes jambes, je m'étais allongée dans le transat avec toi.

Te sentir si douce, si peu vêtue, si près que tout mon corps s'était réveillé pour toi. Tu n'en avais même pas conscience. C'est seulement quand j'ai dû aller plonger pour me rafraîchir les idées et qu'Emmett n'ayant rien perdu du spectacle me charriait que tu as compris mon trouble. Je me souviens encore de la rougeur de tes joues quand enfin tu as saisi tout l'effet que tu avais sur moi.

Mais j'étais prêt à attendre, t'attendre, rien ne me rendait plus fier que de t'afficher aux yeux de tous comme mienne. Ils étaient tellement dégoûtés. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de m'interroger sur toi, ils voulaient les détails, leurs orbites suintaient l'envie et tu n'étais qu'à moi. C'était si jouissif.

Je pouvais te toucher, te revendiquer alors que tous auraient voulu être à ma place, mais je n'aurais lâché pour rien au monde mon bonheur et toi toujours inconsciente de ce qui t'entourait, tu t'abandonnais à moi.

Je pouvais lire ta confiance grandissante, ton assurance dans mes caresses et dans les tiennes. La confusion quand pour ton anniversaire je t'avais offert cette chaîne et ses deux cœurs enlacés. Je n'oublierai jamais tes yeux à ce moment-là, plein d'espoir et de promesses, ce qui fut le cas, quand, peu après, tu m'annonças être prête.

J'ai passé la semaine à la caserne, à prévoir nos retrouvailles le samedi. Comment nous retrouver tous les deux. Je devais m'assurer que ma mère ne serait pas présente chez nous, mais qu'elle me prête également sa voiture pour pouvoir t'emmener, car oui je te voulais dans ma chambre. Je voulais que mes draps s'imprègnent de ton odeur pour la respirer quand tu serais loin de moi.

Je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux pour me remémorer ces moments. Ta douceur, ta peau frissonnante d'anticipation ou d'appréhension.

Je n'oublierai jamais ton abandon, je n'ai jamais plus approché cette joie, cette félicité quand je t'avais dans mes bras, nue et offerte, que je m'étais immiscée en toi alors que tes ongles se plantaient dans mes omoplates.

Tes yeux remplis de confiance quand une fois dans ton antre chaude et serrée, tu avais acquiescé de la tête pour me signifier que ça allait. J'avais conscience du cadeau merveilleux que tu m'offrais.

Je ne te l'ai jamais avoué, mais je me masturbais beaucoup la semaine loin de toi en repensant à cette fois. J'étais dur instantanément, je voulais retrouver ta chaleur, mais ton jeune âge ne te permettait pas de sortir aussi souvent que j'aurais voulu.

Alors je te racontais mes rêves éveillés.

Je me voyais déjà vivre avec toi, pouvoir me coucher à tes côtés tous les soirs, pouvoir me satisfaire de ton corps autant que le mien le désirait. Oui je rêvais de tout cela, le temps me paraissait interminable avant ta majorité, j'aurais voulu t'enlever et malgré mon maigre salaire, j'aurais été le plus heureux des hommes de vivre avec la plus magnifique des femmes.

Tu t'abandonnais toujours dans nos trop rares étreintes, me rendant fou amoureux.

Jusqu'à ce jour où je compris, enfin non pour être honnête, j'avais toujours senti que tu ne partageais pas mes rêves. Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que je savais que tu étais promise à un grand avenir, tu étais intelligente et tu pouvais faire des études alors que moi quoi, j'avais quoi comme avenir comme soldat ?

Pas grand-chose.

Quand j'ai réalisé que je ne te méritais pas, je ne t'avais pas revu depuis mon retour et tu ne pouvais pas sortir le vendredi soir alors je fis la seule chose qui me permettait d'oublier mes tourments : je bus et je baisai la première fille que je croisais.

Mais comment surmonter ton regard le samedi, je fuis, j'avouai mes fautes à ton amie Alice plutôt qu'à toi, incapable de t'affronter. J'étais tellement minable et le surlendemain quand je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu savais, mais j'étais lâche.

Tu avais tiré tes cheveux en arrière que j'aimais tant voir voler, tu avais mis une robe très près du corps qui me donnait juste envie de te l'arracher. Ton cou était dégagé, tu avais enlevé ta chaîne. Ton visage semblait fatigué, sans parler de tes yeux rougis, sans vie.

J'avais honte, je voulais te serrer dans mes bras, mais plus que jamais, j'avais la confirmation que je ne te méritais pas. Tu m'as murmuré ces quelques mots : « tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire », je secouais la tête. J'étais une merde. Je vis ta mâchoire se serrer, tes lèvres trembler avant de lâcher : « si tu n'as rien à me dire alors ce n'est pas la peine » tu me jetas à la figure ma chaîne, et tu t'éloignas de moi.

Mon cœur se brisa à cet instant, mais une petite part de raison me disait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Je pris les deux cœurs enlacés dans mes mains, les serrant fort, j'avais envie de tout casser sur mon passage, j'avais envie de meurtre, je t'avais perdu.

Le lundi de retour à la brigade je fis la seule chose sensée, avec le fol espoir qu'un jour après cet épisode, je te mériterais, je voulais être digne de toi, je voulais avoir un avenir pour être un peu plus à la hauteur, je m'engageais dans les Casques bleus.

La vie là-bas était un enfer, les autres sans attache comme moi, se consolaient avec des putes, mais je ne pouvais pas, je me contentais d'user des drogues qui circulaient. La douleur dans mon corps ne faisait que grandir. Ton visage m'apparaissait tous les soirs, je n'avais plus que mes regrets et mes remords pour faire face à ma vie.

À mon retour, tu venais de rencontrer ce que je suppose ton mari, je fis la seule chose qui pouvait te blesser, je sortis avec Angéla dans le seul but de te faire revenir.

J'avais été bêtement heureux quand elle m'avoua que tu avais pleuré en l'apprenant, mais que tu lui avais donné ta bénédiction au final.

Je me serais arraché la tête, tu avais toujours été bonne avec tous, alors oui, tu ne te serais pas immiscé contre ton amie.

Je venais de te perdre définitivement, j'avais fait la dernière infamie qui pouvait meurtrir ton cœur. Je quittais Angéla pour la pire des pestes Jessica, ce serait mon fardeau, mon calvaire, ma vie à présent.

Je vendis ma moto pour une auto, une autre douleur que je m'imposais pour toi.

Et aujourd'hui qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Rien, je suis le même connard pathétique, qui a fait des gosses à une femme qu'il n'aime pas et qui en rêve d'une autre qu'il n'a jamais mérité alors qu'elle lui a tout offert.

Je t'aime ma Bella.

Tu me manques, pas un seul jour n'est passé sans que je pense à toi que je rejoue notre histoire. J'ai merdé, mais qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Tu méritais cette belle vie que tu as, tu méritais d'être protégé du besoin, tu méritais d'avoir le choix dans tes études, d'avoir un travail reconnu, tu méritais d'être heureuse.

Ma seule consolation c'est que tu as tout ça. Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ta vie, mais j'ai besoin pour survivre de savoir que mes choix à la con, au final c'était pour ton bien et que tu as ce que je n'aurais jamais pu t'offrir.

Je t'aime à jamais.

Edward. »

Je refermais tremblante la fenêtre de mon Facebook, je séchais mes larmes. Pourquoi ça faisait si mal ?

Je regardais l'heure, je devais aller chercher les enfants avant d'être en retard.


End file.
